How to Train Your Dragon: War and Action (Sneak Peek)
by NightFuryFilms
Summary: Hello everyone, this is a sneak peek of a upcoming fanfiction called How to Train Your Dragon: War and Action. It will be released around Christmas time this year. Hope you enjoy!


How to Train Your Dragon: Action and War (Sneak Peek)

By Tyler Norwood

**Hey guys, what's up NightFuryFilms here. This is a sneak peek of How to Train Your Dragon: War and Action coming up. I apologized about that it wasn't uploaded in July, I got on a lot of things over the past few months but I am back, continuing to finish the story. I'm still writing and editing the story but I promise it will be released around Christmas time, possibly. This sneak peek is rated T for gunfire, violence, blood, and language. Also not everything in this sneak peek will be in the story, some of it but not all of it. And if you see text that is sideways like "**_**this**_**" it means a nonhuman character is talking, not physically but judging by their body expression. Hope you enjoy! **

=Transmission=

=May 13, 2012 14:34:56 hours. Location: New York City, U.S.A=

It's crazy that almost the entire world is under control of communists and Nazis. Hiccup and I were at the last standing point in America, New York City. You'd expect on a normal day in NYC that taxis would drive by, load city noise, and car honking. But now it was turned into the battlefield and all you would smell or hear was gunfire and death. If we fail to hold New York, then the world will enter its darkest time. We were onboard on a Little Bird

to help the defense force.

"New York is getting ripped apart!" Hiccup shouted.

"I know! This is our last standing point! If New York is lost, it's all over!" I replied.

"So where are we headed?" Hiccup asked.

"Near Wall Street! Command is based there!" the pilot replied.

After that question, an RPG was seen in front of us.

"RPG!" I warned.

The RPG hit the routers and soon, we were out of control.

"Hang on!" the pilot shouted.

The pilot struggled to keep the chopper running. Soon we were on the side of the Empire State Building.

"Dammit! I can't keep this bird running! You guys got rappel down the building! The pilot shouted.

"What about you?" Hiccup replied.

"Don't worry about me! Just rappel down the building, head to the ground and you won't be far from Wall Street!" The pilot informed us loudly.

Soon the Little Bird was started to spin out of control, again.

"Jump now!" The pilot warned us.

"Come on! Shoot the hooks!" I shouted.

We aimed our grappling hooks and shot them. They landing on the top of the Empire State Building. We got hooked up to the line and were ready.

"Now!" I shouted.

We then jumped out, hooked up to the building we landed on the glass and descended down the skyscraper. I'd used to be scared of heights but after befriending a Night Fury, riding it got me over the fear. We weren't just rappelling down like we just got done climbing a rock climbing wall, we were literally walking on the windows of the Empire State Building. As we continued to descend down the skyscraper, we got interrupted by a few faces that were not friendly to us. Coming out from the other side, rappelling while walking on the windows were two Spetsnaz soldiers, Russian Special Forces. "Spetsnaz!" Hiccup shouted.

Right before they had the chance to react, we aimed our modified M4A1 rifles and fired at them. One of them got hit, with his body still hanging on the ropes. The other one got hit too, falling down the building still alive but then got shredded from the blades of a crashing Hind attack chopper.

"Ah! Oh my god!" I shouted.

"Yeah, same here too!" Hiccup replied.

Soon we hear jets nearby.

"What's that?" Hiccup questioned.

"Sounds like an F-16!" I replied.

"What?" Hiccup wondering what I said.

"Fighting Falcon! A U.S Air Force fighter jet!" I replied.

Then the Fighting Falcon was visible in our sights, it then headed straight for us crashing into the building. After the crash, the jet later exploded soon the building started to rumble.

"Oh shit!" Hiccup shouting panicky.

The Empire State Building begin to collapse.

"Quick! Detach and prep your chute!" I shouted quickly thinking what to do. We then detached from the ropes and to begin to skydive down Manhattan. When we got to an altitude that was ok.

"Deploy your chute!" I ordered Hiccup.

"Chute deployed!" Hiccup following the order.

Our chutes were deployed and landed safely on the ground. After we landed, a frag grenade rolled near us.

"Grenade!" I shouted.

We took cover from it but got knocked back from the explosion. We couldn't hear anything from the shellshock. Soon two Russian soldiers came up to us and aimed their rifles at us. Right before they were about pull the trigger, we got interrupted by two plasma blasts, killing the soldiers. My vision was little blurry but what I saw was two black dragons headed toward us. As my vision cleared, it was Toothless and Scar.

"Scar? Toothless?" Hiccup questioned.

They came to us and helped us up.

"Ha! Who knows what would happen to us if you guys didn't came. We owe you guys one!" I said surprisingly.

"_Were glad you guys are ok!" _Toothless smiled.

"Thanks." Hiccup replied.

After the quick reunion, we got interrupted by a gunshot, fired near me. Ahead of us on the war torn street was a Russian T-90 tank, which the shot came from the machine gun gunner.

"Son of a bitch! Hey, it's nice having a friend reunion but we got a few reunion crashers to deal with." I said sarcastically.

"Let's show them what we got." Hiccup replied.

We then headed down the street, dealing with any threats in the way. Near the tank, I taken out the gunner. Hiccup got on top of tank then he opened the hatch and dropped a grenade in there, closed it and got off the tank. Just as we were a couple feet away from the tank, the grenade went off, exploding the tank from the inside.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Hiccup shouted amazed.

"Same as here!" I replied.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this sneak peek of the story! It will be coming out around Christmas time. For any updates check out my Twitter and my YouTube channel. See you guys later! ;)**


End file.
